1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player in which position detection of a disk inserted and discrimination about whether the disk is a large one or a small one can be performed through a simple construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 10-116459 discloses a disk position detection means as follows. That is, a pair of levers and an interlock member for interlocking these levers are provided, and respective first and second switches are arranged in the respective vicinities of one side lever and the interlock member. When a disk is not inserted, the first switch is turned on and the second switch is turned off, and when one of large and small disk is inserted to a loading start position, the first switch is turned off by the rotation of a lever to start a loading motor. While a small diameter disk is inserted, even when the quantity of rotation of the lever is maximum, since such quantity of rotation is small, the second switch is not turned on. While a large diameter disk is inserted, since the lever rotates largely, the second switch becomes on, and based on these conditions, discrimination about whether the disk is a large one or a small one is performed.
In the construction in which the switches are arranged in the respective vicinities of the lever and the interlock member as described above, the construction is complex since two switches are employed, and there is a difficulty in designing since a space for arranging the respective switches has to be ensured. Setting the positional relationship among the levers, the interlock member, and the respective switches in a high resolution manner is difficult, and thus there is a fear that malfunctions occurs when positional relationship of high resolution is not achieved.
The present invention was developed to solve these problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a disk player in which designing and manufacturing thereof are easy and in which discrimination about whether the disk is a large one or a small one and detection of a disk position can be performed through a simple construction.
The present invention is a disk player in which a pair of detection levers attached to a support member are pressed to be spread out by a disk inserted from an outside to rotate in open directions while mutually interlocking and are rotated to return in close directions while mutually interlocking after a disk passes, and the apparatus is constructed wherein a circuit board is provided on one of the support member and the detection levers of one side and a contact coming in contact with contact points of the circuit board is provided on the other thereof to construct a rotary switch by the circuit board and the contact, and position detection of a disk inserted and discrimination about whether the disk is a large one or a small one are performed according to difference in output signal of the rotary switch.
As the support member, a disk guide board can be utilized, and thus the construction can be further simplified.